


The Gay Dogs of Nome

by DJRedWolf



Category: Balto (Movies)
Genre: Feral, Gay, M/M, NSFW, cum, m/m - Freeform, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 17:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14675568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJRedWolf/pseuds/DJRedWolf
Summary: Kaltag and Steele have at it with each other in the outskirts of Nome Alaska and express their deepest feelings for each other.





	The Gay Dogs of Nome

Kaltag grunted softly as he looked around, wondering where the hell Steele had gone off too. Steele had told him that he was to meet him on the outskirts of town thirty minutes past sundown. It was summer in Nome, so at least it was warmer. He didn't have to worry about freezing his tail off at least like he would have during the winter months. He sighed heavily and was about to leave. 

"There you are,' Steele's voice came from behind Kaltag. This made him turn his head and see that Steele was walking toward him and he sighed. 

"There you are," Kaltag repeated grunting. "Been waiting here for almost an hour," 

"Hmp, I specifically told you the North side of town, not West," Steele grumbled. "But whatever, you are here now," The husky said nodding his head. 

"The North side of town huh last time you said west, but ugh whatever I am in no mood to argue." 

"Good," Steele said smirking. "Because I'm in the mood for much better things," 

Steele would lick his chops at the sight of Kaltag. Kaltag was a husky much like Steele. He wasn't as buff as the other fellow canine but still pretty slender and sexy. He had thick tanned bright yellow fur and a creamy underbelly, plus a brown patch on his right eye. The male sled dog was very attractive looking and Steele enjoyed the view from both sides of him. 

"So, what is it that you brought me out here for then Steele, another pep talk about how we are going to improve our racing skills by the start of winter?" Kaltag would remark. 

"No, what I came here for is sexual satisfaction." Steele had said licking his chops. "Seeing as Jenna prefers wolf over husky, well you are my second option." 

"Is that so huh? Rather go fag instantly if you can't get the woman you like?" 

A snarl ripped through Steele's throat, his tail held up high. "I'd be careful of what you say around me, bitch," Steele said aggressively circling the husky. 

"Oh oh, getting dominate on me now are we?" Kaltag asked grinning. "What if I want to play the dominant one and make you my bitch huh?" 

Steele would provide a sly smirk upon his muzzle. "Try me," Steele said. "I bet you can't out dominate me." 

"Hmp, I bet I can." 

Kaltag would lunge forth to Steele. He would eagerly attempt to grasp the husky's hindquarters and pull him in. Already his canine sheath was starting to swell with arousal. He knew that Steele was not going to be easy to make submit but for some reason or another Kaltag believed that Steele wanted Kaltag to top him anyway. Steele attempted to bite at Kaltag’s flank but it was easily dodged. 

Steele would thrust his back legs a bit, attempting to kick off the other dog. “How dare you!” 

 

He barked and snapped his jaws at Kaltag’s neck once more. Despite the fact that Steele was attempting to fight back was rather cute in Kaltag’s opinion. But he knew that deep down; Steele wanted to submit right away. The two dogs kept fighting for dominance for a few minutes. Kaltag however was winning despite the attempts Steele made to make it seem otherwise. 

Kaltag growled and snapped at Steele and once again attempted to force mount him. ‘Give in Steele, you know that you want to submit to me,” 

Steele would laugh slightly and look toward Kaltag with an aggressive expression. “You think that I am that easy to break huh?”

Kaltag rose his head up and wrinkled his nose slightly and smirked. “Maybe not, but your play acting is pretty damn good. I do know that you want me to fuck that sexy ass of yours.” 

“Yes, that may be so,” Steele admitted a hint of blush burning over his muzzle. “But I just wanted to make it a little difficult for you, make it more of a challenge.” 

Kaltag smirked wide at Steele and grinned from ear to ear. “Well, I appreciate the challenge.” The husky said. 

“However, it is much easier for you to just submit to me and let me screw that beautiful asshole of yours,” Kaltag said continuing to grin. 

Steele blushed heavily now, making it more visible. He took a deep breath and walked over toward Kaltag and pressed his muzzle up against the other dogs. “If I had known it was just as easy as asking you to do so, I’d have forgotten about Jenna and just had you take me instead.” 

“Is that so huh? How about that, the big dominate Steele would bend over to show his ass to his second in command.” Kaltag teased smirking. 

“You are funny and cute Steele.” 

“The best kind of male to ever be with,” 

 

Steele would remark. With that he would lean forward and press his muzzle onto Kaltag’s. The two of them shared their first passionate kiss. It made Kaltag all warm and fuzzy inside and his heart fluttered rapidly. 

The two dogs would grind their wet tongues against one another. Their black lips pealing back and revealing row upon row of sharp canines. Steele reached his paw over to the back of Kaltag’s neck and pulled him in closer. He smirked once again after the kiss was done. 

“Damn, that was hot.” Steele said smirking. 

“You know what is going to be even hotter?” Kaltag asked smirking. “My cock drilling your ass,” He said. 

And with that Kaltag would aggressively grab Steele once more by the hips. Instead of Steele biting and fighting this time, Steele went willingly. His large muscular hips moved forward toward Kaltag’s groin. He could feel the tip of Kaltag’s canine dick press eagerly against his vulva spot and probed it slightly, making it spread open just a little. 

“Ugh, not even going to lube me up before inserting that red rocket in my depths now are you?” Steele asked. 

“Hmm, now that you mention it I probably should. I am quite large between the legs,” Kaltag said rather smugly. 

“Don’t get too cocky, my cock is still probably bigger and thicker then yours,” Steele said chuckling softly. 

Kaltag dismounted the husky and then moved back a little so that he now faced that handsome rear end of his. He gazed at the vulva entrance of Steele and then pressed his cold wet nose up against it. Steele would shutter and gasp at the feeling of the nose impacting his sensitive genital flesh. He wasn’t quite use to having other males be back there as of yet. This was his first time submitting to another male. 

Steele shivered softly and moaned when he felt that cold wet nose against his pucker. He whimpered and felt his sheath begin to swell with complete erection. His cock was slowly sliding out from it showing inch after inch of thick husky manhood. Steele folded his ears back and grunted some. He couldn’t believe that this was actually happening to him. 

 

Kaltag had noticed how fast Steele gained erection. He smirked wide and soon slid his tongue out from his muzzle. That tongue would teasingly glide over the surface of Steele’s vulva spot and gently begin to get it soaked in dog saliva. Steele’s body rose and fell with steady breathing; more moans came from his muzzle. Kaltag would chuckle softly. 

“Enjoying yourself up there are we?” He would ask. 

“Your tongue, feels so good, shove it inside me, make my vulva spread open nice and wide,” Steele would beg eagerly. 

Obliging to Steele’s commands Kaltag plunged his wet appendage deep inside that nice tight ring. It spread open nice and easily allowing it to slide inside and soon anal flesh hugged onto Kaltag’s thick tongue. The taste that came to his muzzle was wonderful and sent wave after wave of shivers upon him. Kaltag continued lathering Steele’s insides and making the lead dog moan and grunt like the slut he was. Kaltag would then pull out that tongue of his and chuckle. 

“It sounds like someone is having a rather good time with this, is he not?” Kaltag would peer over Steele’s backside.

Kaltag would allow his paw to reach between Steele’s groin and slightly grasp at that thick bulging sheath. He grasped at it and allowed the sled dog to thrust into his embrace. Steele would thrust more and more and soon his full length slid easily out of its hiding place and into full view. Steele was pretty impressive in size that much is for sure. In full length Steele was easily 10” and 3” in width. 

That thick manly canine dick bobbed up and down eagerly. Once Kaltag removed his tongue from the gaping anal hole of Steele’s he would migrate toward that thick prick of his. His eager muzzle opened and began to slide it inside his own and began to nurse it. His tongue circling around it and suckle upon it. 

Steele moaned and gritted his teeth and would thrust his hips forward continuously like most dogs would when aroused. His claws extended and grasped the bare earth beneath him and whined. 

“Kal….if you keep going at this pace I’m going to bust a freaking load,” Steele would whimper ears pinning to the back of his head. 

Kaltag would slurp up that sexy prick of Steele’s before removing it from his lips. “What if that is the plan sexy? Get you to bust your load so all you have to worry about is satisfying me?” 

Steele chuckled softly. “Because perhaps I still want to shove this fat meat rod right into your mouth and make you taste my seed down your throat afterward,” Steele said smirking from ear to ear. 

“Fine, fine,” Kaltag backed off. “But I still want to see that plump knot of yours though,” 

And with that Kaltag reached once more for Steele’s sheath and pulled back on it. Soon enough that thick knot would slip out and damn it was huge. Licking his lips Kaltag then reached forth and mounted Steele’s rear once more. 

 

“Are you ready for this stud?” He would then ask aiming his own fat length. He wasn’t as big as Steele; he was in fact 7” in length and 2” in width. But still he was rather impressive though.

“Yeah, shove that manhood deep inside of me, like the slut I was meant to be,” Steele said smirking wide. “Drill it into me,” 

“Alright, you are asking for it,” Kaltag said chuckling softly. 

With that he would grasp his paws firmly around Steele’s waist and hoist himself upwards. His thick throbbing canine penis would bob in the air for several minutes. He would then carefully aim at his target and then shove himself forward onto Steele. Steele felt amazing once his penis vanished into his rectum. Kaltag’s eyes closed and his entire body went into a state of pure lust. 

 

Kaltag began to thrust into Steele shoving that thick girth into the dog’s ass. It made his anal entrance spread open wide, the fold eagerly grasping at the invading dog appendage. Kaltag closed his eyes and just focused on thrusting and clinging to the Lead Dog’s thighs as pleasure overcame him. Instincts began to kick in and soon his hips repeatedly thrust forward into Steele. The tanned husky’s hips were a blur as they continued to thrust forward into Steele’s ass. 

That large penis would plunge in and out of that gaping anal ring now. It caused it to spread open and close when it slid in and out the husky’s prick. By which was now oozing with thick layers of precum which shot forth from Kaltag’s member. The husky would keep going, raving that hot sexy ass that was Steele’s. 

Steele would pant and groan in pure pleasure. He could feel his anal ring stretch open nice and wide for Kaltag as his impressive dog dick shoved its way in and out of him in rapid motions. The canine had clutched himself firmly onto the ground. His cock bobbed up and down in the air sending jet streams of hot sticky precum all over. 

 

Kaltag would continue to thrust into Steele. He could feel himself edging closer and closer to an orgasm. His paws wandered over the husky’s thick beautiful body, starting from the chest and going down the groin. He simply loved how muscular Steele was. Kaltag kept roaming the sled dog’s body, slamming that fat dick of his in and out of Steele’s gaping hole. 

Steele gasped and groaned when he felt Kaltag molest him with his paws. His eyes closed and he growled eagerly. “Hmp fuck, you almost, ugh ready to cum yet?” He would ask. 

“Why, you getting tired already big boy?” Kaltag teased smirking softly. 

“Mph, at this rate I’ll be busting my load before it ever gets in your mouth, is all I’m saying,” Steele said panting. 

Kaltag chuckled as his tongue lulled from his own muzzle. “Hmp damn you are so fucking tight Steele, how can you remain this tight?” 

 

“All those years of being top dog kinda left me little to no time for other guys to penetrate me, you’re the first to be honest.” Steele said breathing heavily as he felt Kaltag getting rougher with each thrust. 

Kaltag would laugh. “Ha, I guess it’s an honor then to shove this fat knot right…mph into you!” 

Kaltag barked loudly and shoved himself further forward into Steele. His large cock pushed deep into his rectum. His cock tip pressed firmly against Steele’s prostate and his thick knot shoved itself into the sled dog’s anal entrance. It made the vulva stretch unbelievably wide as it accepted the knot. Kaltag arched his back and howled as thick ropes of cum oozed out from his member. 

Steele whimpered and whined in pain and pleasure once the knot shoved its way into him. His entire body rose and fell with rapid breaths. Kaltag would go limp against Steele’s back as all the seed in his balls drained into his rectum. Rope after rope of thick seed filled the lead sled dog. 

 

“FUCK!” Kaltag had barked as he panted up a storm. Once the last ounce of seed was finally injected into the rectum of Steele, Kaltag would climb off him and then move himself behind the husky.

His knot was still swollen and held tightly against Steele’s rectum, but it would pop out in a few minutes. Kaltag smirked wide. “Fuck that felt good.” 

“Damn straight. Now hurry up and get this thing out of me, I am about to bust my load from all the action but I want to make sure that you suck me dry,” Steele said grumbling. 

Minutes passed and soon Kaltag was capable of removing his knot. It came out with a loud popping sound and soon his own seed leaked out of Steele’s anal ring. The canine sighed in satisfaction and smirked. Steele would then lay himself down on his side and spread his legs nice and wide. 

“Nurse me until I burst,” Steele said tongue still lulling out from his muzzle. 

Kaltag obliged by lying himself down to where his own groin was right in Steele’s face. He was soon between Steele’s legs. He smirked and opened his muzzle and allowed that thick canine dick to pile drive right into his throat. It felt good to have Steele’s thick manly girth in his mouth. Steele would buck his hips forward, shoving that thick husky meat stick down Kaltag’s gullet. 

Steele was groaning when he felt Kaltag take in his full penis. He was enjoying the view in front of him even more so. He could see that thick throbbing penis of Kaltag still bobbing up and down even after spurting thick loads in his hole, which by the way still leaked from his anal ring. Steele panted and groaned. His balls ached and churned with thick seed that was within them. He knew that he was going to last. 

Within minutes the husky threw back his head. His muscular chest puffed out and he exclaimed with a loud bark. “FUCK!” 

Within minutes Kaltag had thick seed seeping into his muzzle. Thick strands of hot sexy husky seed gushed rapidly into his mouth and throat and began to even leak out from his nose. Kaltag coughed and grunted after he had shoved the penis out from his mouth. Panting the dog looked over at the exhausted Steele, a sly grin once again on his muzzle. 

“That, was wonderful,” Steele admitted smirking wide. 

Kaltag got himself up and then walked over toward Steele and laid himself right next to the other dog. “You damn right it was.” 

The two dogs began to lick each other clean. Steele’s tongue glided smoothly over Kaltag’s muzzle making sure to get every ounce of seed of his own that he could. Once the two dogs finished bathing, they made out. Their lips interlocked with each other and their tongues were soon shoved upon themselves. 

“Do you think we will be doing this more often now Steele?” Kaltag inquired. 

“Well, seeing as we’re the gay dogs of Nome now, I suppose.” Steele said smirking. “But there is one other male I’d like to put into our little gay circle before all is said in done.” 

“Who is that?” 

“Balto’s son Kodi,” Steele said grinning rather savagely. “Time that I got a little revenge of my own.”


End file.
